User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - The Glass Cannon Legion
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Welcome to yet another Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development, where we now cover the second side of Katana World, in the form of the Skull Warrior deck. Another fan favorite deck that we as a community often come back to and test, and some even main this deck, and...boy has it shifted over the course of the last 2 years. I mean, now, Yamigitsune is not an instant staple you want to run at absolutely all times, since we have shifted to more Size 2 centric usage as well, and have a spell that fullfil the job of our beloved monster. Or I could be completely wrong, and my opinion is a piece of trash, like Gaito. So lets take a look at what I have gathered up for us today. So yeah, we are starting off, and let me just say that Skull Warrior is not a deck I have experience in building, and I have actually not touched them since making that Ziun OTK decklist, and before that...I had not touched them since the days of H-BT02, so..yeah, sorry in advance. We are starting of with one of the strongest cards that the deck has to offer, Tempest, Garo-oh, who can stay on the field, but usually you just want to use his Double Attack ability to dish out consistent bundles of damage, and then we have Cat Shadow, Aoihime that helps searching out our revival Set spells. She is such a huge asset to Skull Warriors these days, its hard to imagine a deck without her. Blood Knife, Kimensai is just a really efficient monster, sporting 2 crits and Penetrate, making him a very good rush card. Demon Kid, Hiunmaru having not only over average power, but 2 crits and the ability to give you a gauge when called from drop is a god sent ability. The issue with both of these is that they do get destroyed at the end of your turn...but that is just the Skull Warrior playstyle. We are also running Lightning Speed, Tsukiusagi because she doubles as a defensive card and can stop dangerous Impact Monsters that cant be nulled, she is just really good. Gishingyuki is an incredibly strong card that can be used to push the opponent more into the corner to make sure you can finish them off or get over pesky walls that you usually would be hard to deal with. We are also running Rampage, Chizomegumo who adds more damage to the board when using Gishingyuki, simple as that...and he combos well with the Skull Warrior Impact Monster as well, which is Akuten Haba, which brings burning into the deck. Akuten Haba milsl the top 4 cards of your deck, which sets up for revival plays, or you can just end the game right then and there, because it pushes the potential damage from it to six. It also has Move, so it can chumpblock when needed. See this Impact? Yeah, dont run it. Time for spells. Demon Way, Oborogenbu is our staple 4-of spell to defend ourselves with, and our center is almost always open, so this is a really good spell to have there. Demon Way, Arakuyou allows us to draw 3 cards if two of our Skulls were destroyed this turn, all for one gauge. This is kinda what makes Yamigitsune slightly less used these days. (Also, you can use this on opponent's turns, so that is something as well). Odd Ritual, Skull Festival is the primary set spell we use to recover our lost monsters, at the cost of just one life, meanwhile we just run one of Return to the Underworld, simply because it is not prefered, but having Underworld on the field as well does mean our field will mostly always have the desired output we want, which is why we still run it. Art of Explosive Hades Fall is still an extremely good spell, especially for Skull Warriors, because it also acts as a searcher for them, in the sense, and snce the deck has all the sizes in the game...go nuts. Ninja Arts, Half-kill is here for the same reason as I mentioned in the Ninja article, and Demon Way, Geppakugiri is our favorite little nasty counter spell that can trade one of our monsters for something else. It combos nicely with Tsukiusagi, and it can be activated in response to our Skulls destroying themselves. GAH! Why were these last two articles so hard to make!? Stupid Katana World with your un-interesting protagonist that we had to put up with for 2 years. Can we please have Jin back now? Make us happy! Category:Blog posts